Certain applications, especially in the context of telemedicine, call for effective compression of medical images. In particular, a relatively large compression ratio is desired for color images, which typically comprise a relatively large number of bits. Effective compression of images may facilitate more efficient storage of the images and/or transmission of the images over a computer network.